Ritsuka's Summer Plans
by Be-Love-Less-4ever
Summary: Ritsuka's leaving for Summer! What will Soubi do without his Sacrifice? What chaos will arise when Ritsuka reunites with his old friends? Where do the troublesome Zeros fit into all of this? Why is the author asking you these questions XD?
1. Ritsuka's Leaving?

**Hey Everyone! This is my first story, I've got all these ideas up in my head, but just haven't put them onto paper. **

**Disclaimer: Loveless belongs to Kouga Yun, I own nothing.**

**But Anyways, Let's get this party started!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 1 : Summer Plans

"Shinome-sensei! It's time, It's time!" the class squealed.

"Not yes class, we have two more minutes" the teacher replied, attempting to keep the children at bay.

Summer was approaching, and in those two minutes, were the last moments before summer vacation began.

The majority of the class formed a frenzy and began a 60 second count-down in celebration, though one lone student stared in a daze out of the window, attempting not to let the man waiting by the front gate of the school faze him.

The final bell rang, and the children screamed with glee, exiting the classroom at blinding speeds. Yet that one lone student continued to sit in his dazed state until…

"Ritsuka-kun!!!!!!" A pink haired classmate shrieked

"Yuiko? Huh, where did the class go?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Silly Ritsuka-kun, everyone left, summer is finally here!!!" Yuiko exclaimed in an overly happy manner.

"Oh, well then I guess I better be leaving, have a nice summer Yuiko."

"But Ritsuka-kun wai…" Yuiko's plea was cut off when the raven haired boy abruptly left the room, not allowing her to finish.

Ritsuka approached the front gate, not making eye contact with the man smoking in front of him. Ritsuka was detracted all day at school due to some news that he knew Soubi wouldn't really be overjoyed to hear. Ritsuka had spent most of his day, in fact, attempting to find ways to avoid Soubi so he wouldn't have to tell him the information he knew Soubi would spend days sulking over.

"Good Afternoon Ritsuka" stated the blonde.

"Hey Soubi" Ritsuka replied out of habit.

The two began walking with no real destination in mind, with an awkward silence filling the space between the two. Finally, the older of the two broke it.

"Ritsuka, how would you like to go over to my apartment, we could have dinner and watch a movie?"

"Um, sure, it's the first day of summer, and I don't have anything planned." Ritsuka replied '_Might as well spend as much time with him as I can now, before I tell him' _he though.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi stuck the key into the lock, and held the door open for Ritsuka, who was instantaneously attacked by a very enthused Kio.

"RIT-CHAN!!! It's summer, aren't you excited, we'll get to do so many fun things together!!!" The pierced one chanted.

"Kio, for one, how did you get into my apartment, and two, why don't you let Ritsuka into the house before assaulting him next time." Soubi stated in a monotone.

"Next Time?" Ritsuka asked.

" Knowing Kio, there's always a next time" Soubi answered.

"Hey Sou-chan, what's that supposed to mean?"

Soubi just smirked at his chupa loving friend and proceeded into the house. Though it wasn't the original plan he had in mind for tonight, he figured Kio wasn't going to leave him alone with Ritsuka, so he began to prepare dinner for the three of them.

Kio and Ritsuka, at the same time, stood up and proceeded over to the couch, making casual talk (or as casual as it can be when Kio is involved) until Soubi stated dinner was finished.

They gathered around the table and began eating. It seemed like nothing out of the ordinary day, Soubi making advances toward Ritsuka and Kio yelling at his friend for his perverted behavior.

Ritsuka reflected on how much happier he was with Soubi and Kio in his life, as compared to when he first got over the shock of Seimei's death. Though Ritsuka was pulled out of his reverie by Kio's topic change.

"Okay guys, let's get down to business."

"Business?" Ritsuka and Soubi questioned simultaneously .

"Yep, we need to decide what we are going to be doing every moment of this summer, I declare now, that no dullness will occur!" chimed Kio.

'_Ugh, It's now or never' _Ritsuka thought…_'If I don't tell them now, than getting out of Kio's plans will be a lot more difficult.'_

Interrupting Kio's rant Ritsuka suddenly blurted, "I'm leaving this summer!"

"Leaving?" They two older men questioned.

"Yes, um…..I'm visiting my friends from my old school this summer, and I'll be staying at a friend's house for the next three months…" Ritsuka swiftly said.

Kio glanced at Soubi for a second. Kio was slightly disappointed, but, he could make other plans, but Soubi….he didn't really have anyone other than himself or Ritsuka, and upon looking at the saddened expression on Soubi's face, Kio was well aware…this..was going to be one hell of a summer.

"Ritsuka, perhaps we could get a hotel near you and still spend time together" Soubi pleaded, attempting to not be separated from his sacrifice for any small portion of time.

"No Soubi, sorry, but this is time for me to spend with my old friends, and you're not allowed to come, and that's an order" Ritsuka bluntly retorted.

The rest of the evening at Soubi's apartment was a saddening and quiet time.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi had demanded to spend every waking second with Ritsuka until his bus came, which, inconveniently for him, was in one hour. Currently, they were both in Ritsuka's room, Soubi watching his sacrifice pack for his trip. Soubi had pleaded, begged, and even attempted to bribe his sacrifice from leaving, but all attempts were to no avail.

"Please Ritsuka, don't leave…please.." Soubi whimpered, in one last try.

"No Soubi, now stop asking, I'm leaving and that's final."

Soubi looked at the ground, without his Ritsuka, his sacrifice, his love, he would be nothing but lonely, and three months without him…he couldn't even imagine.

Ritsuka was now packed and he and Soubi walked to the bus stop…Soubi dragging his feet in misery the whole way.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The two were at the bus stop, Ritsuka just about to get on.

"Bye Soubi!" Ritsuka cheerfully chanted.

"Goodbye Ritsuka, I love you." Soubi stated as he forced a smile.

"Soubi! How many times have I told you not to s…nhhh"

Ritsuka's lips were brought up into a kiss at that moment, cutting off his former train of thought.

After pushing away the blonde's advance, Ritsuka hopped onto the bus, and without another word, was gone…

**XxXxXxX**

**Hope you liked the first chapter, it will get more interesting as it continues, I want to reflect my crazy friend's personalities with Ritsuka's friends, so his summer experience will be lots of fun, with lots of chaos!!!**

**Please Review, I'd greatly appreciate it! (Anyone who does gets a chupa!)**

**If you have any suggestions or would like me to add certain things to the story as it progresses, please leave you input.**


	2. First Day Adventures!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, it belongs to Kouga Yun.**

**Ch. 2: First Day Adventures!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi trudged back to his apartment, checking his phone every few minutes hoping Ritsuka would contact him. Upon arriving home, he went straight to bed, ignoring the sympathetic Kio sitting on the couch.

'_Ugh, great, just great! He's gonna spend all summer weeping over Rit-chan…Looks like it's up to me to cheer Soubi up' _Kio though, watching his friend's saddened face pass him by.

'_It's definitely gonna be easier said than done though…'_

**XxXxXxX**

Ritsuka couldn't remember the last time he had laughed and smiled this much! Earlier that day he had finally made it to Osamu's house, where he would be spending the remainder of his stay. Osamu's house was small, but very similar to Ritsuka's, so it still felt like home. After unpacking his belonging into Osamu's room, they called up all of their friends and met up at a local park.

Ritsuka was reunited with three of his closest friends (other than Osamu) Ryu, a tall brunette boy who had just turned 16. He had no cat-like additions to his body, but then again, most of Ritsuka's friends from his old school lost them at a young age. Ryu greeted Ritsuka by pulling him up into a death hug and repeatedly chanted how much he missed him.

"Don't strangle him to death Ryu, he just got here." Stated another one of Ritsuka's friends. Her name was Miki, she was even taller than Ryu, whom towered above Ritsuka, with a lanky body and flowing blonde hair. She was 16 as well, and had also lost her ears and tail long ago; Ritsuka would even bet money she couldn't remember who she lost them to.

"I am not going to strangle him, I'm just excited" Ryu replied.

"Yeah, Yeah, we're all excited, now stop hogging him." The last of the three replied. She was short, even shorter than Ritsuka, and very pixie –like. She had a very short spiky blue hair, that jet out in all directions. She was the youngest of the three, only 14 years old, but like the other two, she didn't have any cat appendages

"Rude much, Kotone!" Ryu angrily grumbled, but let Ritsuka free none the less.

After Ritsuka was finally out of Ryu's strong death hug, he regained as much breath as possible before the Kotone and Miki pulled him into a three-way kiss. Ritsuka's frail attempts to pull away were quashed, and he could only wait till they were finished. Thankfully, Osamu and Ryu's irritated coughs broke up the love fest.

"I see you guys haven't changed much." Ritsuka retorted breathlessly. He was so used to random people having the urge to kiss him, that it barely phased him anymore.

"We have too changed!" All four of his friends shouted in response.

"Uhuh, suuurrreee….so anyways, what do you guys want to do." Ritsuka didn't know why, but he felt he could act more immature in front of Kotone, Miki, Ryu and Osamu more so than anyone else. He wasn't afraid to act his age for once, which usually resulted in nothing but trouble, but he was happy none the less.

"Other than you?" Miki questioned

"Yes, other than me…"

"We have planned everything out, first destination, THE ZOO!!!" Kotone cheered, grabbing Ritsuka's wrist and dragging him along.

The other's followed, joking and laughing, and though Ritsuka was concerned what events might occur at the zoo, he still felt extremely comforted by the presence of his friends.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Sou-chan, it's been all of one day, and you've done nothing but sulk over being away from Ritsuka!" Kio groaned.

Soubi spent every minute of his day moping, and staring at his phone. Whenever he tried to call it, it went straight to voicemail, which led Soubi to believe he had turned it off in order to avoid him. Without Ritsuka there, Soubi felt, empty. He loved Ritsuka so much; words couldn't even describe the feeling he had in his heart. Without Ritsuka, no matter for how short of a time, felt as if someone had ripped his heart out.

"That's it, I'm sick of your attitude Sou-chan, you're bringing me down. We're going out." Kio exclaimed.

"Out?"

"Yes, let go get some food, cause in your current state of mind, you're hopeless."

After that, Soubi allowed himself to be dragged out of his apartment and thrown into the passenger side of Kio's car. Kio then hopped into the driver's side and began explaining that they would go to a restaurant about an hour away because he heard it was good from a few people at the University. Soubi didn't respond, and they continued their drive quietly.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The five adolescence laughed and giggled with the upmost joy, reflecting on what had gone on during their day. They had originally gone to zoo, but after Kotone had snuck her way into the lion's den and given the rest of the people there a show that included dancing, singing, jumping around in the cage, and riding the lions, the zoo-keepers weren't very happy and proceeded to kick them out of the zoo.

After the zoo fiasco, the five kids continued to the ice skating rink, where they were kicked out for throwing snowballs at the zamboni driver. Then came the bowling alley, where they used the lanes as Slip n' Slides, and finally, after being kicked out of all those places, Ritsuka and his friends were on their way to the movies, and all of them could guarantee, more chaos will ensue.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The food at the restaurant was the most delicious substance Kio had ever put into his mouth. (Innuendo alert!!) Soubi, on the other hand, seemed unfazed and still remained sullen. Kio wasn't quite sure what to do in order to perk up his best friend. He had tried everything, Kio had taken him out to dinner, offered him a chupa, attempted to seduce him, and everything had failed.

"Alright Soubi, I've tried almost everything, cheer up already damn it!" Kio screeched.

"Hmm, oh, sorry Kio." Soubi replied glumly.

"Ugh, you're hopeless, but I'm not gonna let you effect me to, we are going to the movies, and I'm gonna have a good time, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine"

Though Soubi didn't want to go to the movie theatre, he would accompany Kio, and attempt to detract himself from the loneliness festering in his chest.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They laughter continued as the children entered the theatre, it was almost full, and they received multiple "shhhhs" from others, but they five teens didn't really care. They trotted their way to the top row of chairs and continued with sharing stories and gossiping.

"Hey, how about we start off a slow applause for the next people who come in?" Kotone suggested.

"Haha, let's do it!" Ryu agreed.

The next two people walked in together, and the slow upstart of applause continue, and the entire theatre eventually joined, until a standing ovation occurred for the two men who had just walked in.

Extremely embarrassed, these two traveled to the second to the highest row, in an attempt to avoid other people, seating themselves in front of Ryu and Miki. Once the applause died down, the previews began.

Miki leaned forward and tapped the two men in front of them, "Sorry, I suppose that was our fault."

At that point the two men turned around, one of them about to yell at the five kids for lack of respect, but instead, they simple gasped in shock at what they saw.

Ritsuka's face went red with angry and embarrassment. He couldn't believe Soubi and Kio were here, after he specifically told them not to come with him.

"Hey Rit-chan!" Kio stated merrily.

Ritsuka didn't reply, instead he stood up, and left the movie theatre with the rest of his friends silently following behind.

Kio and Soubi remained in shock, but didn't go after him. Ritsuka was already angry, and they didn't want to piss him off anymore than they already unintentionally had, so they attempted to sit through the two and a half hour movie, fighting the urge to go see Ritsuka.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka knew it, he knew the second they all got back to Osamu's house, that they would all gather in her room and give him an onslaught of questions.

" Who were they?"

" How do you know them?"

"How old are they?"

" Why were you so angry?"

Question after question until Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore and finally answered.

" Their names are Kio Kaido and Soubi Agatsuma, I know Soubi from Seimei and Kio from Soubi, they're both 20, and I was angry because I told them they couldn't come with me to see you guys and they were there!!!" Ritsuka blurted out, gasping for breathe afterwards.

"Oh, so you didn't want us to meet your boyfriend and his bitch?' Kotone questioned.

"Soubi isn't my boyfriend!"

"Uhuh, suurrrreee he's not."

"He isn't!!!"

"Whatever you say.." Kotone said while smirking.

"Ugh!!! " Ritsuka gave up, it was pointless arguing with Kotone after she decided something.

"So, why don't we go screw with em'?" Ryu suggested.

"Huh? What do you mean Ryu?" Miki asked.

" Ritsuka's angry with them, so why don't we mess with them for a bit, the movie isn't over, we still have time." Ryu explained.

At that point everyone stared at Ritsuka, waiting for an answer.

"*Sigh* Fine, since you're going to anyways, why not, let's go." Ritsuka uttered.

The other four cheered and soon they were all on a bus back to the movies. Ritsuka wasn't quite sure what pranks his friends planned to pull on Kio and Soubi, but he knew it was going to be interesting.

**XxXxXxXxX**

***Sigh* Long chapter, but now that introductions are out of the way, the story can move forward.**

**I hope you like the troublemakers I've created! Please review (Anyone who does get's a chupa, or Kotone for a day XD)**


	3. Revenge!

**Firstly, thank you ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan**** and ****ZeroXLoveless13**** for reviewing on the first two chapters!!! (Chupa for you, or Kotone, or a Ritsuka shaped cookie, your choice.)**

**Secondly, I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**And now, let the next chapter begin!**

**Ch. 3: Revenge!?!?!?! **

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Oh, oh, before we get them back we should stock up on 'supplies'" Kotone squealed with glee.

"We sooo should!" Ryu and Osamu agreed.

Miki was too distracted to answer up, she was watching Ritsuka. He was in the window seat, staring blankly outside.

"You ok?" Miki questioned.

Ritsuka momentarily broke out of his reverie, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't want to hurt them, do you?"

"Uh, well. I don't know. Soubi makes me feel so confused…." Ritsuka began to blabber.

"So you love him?" Miki stated with a smirk.

"I do not!"

"Mhm, sure you don't…he just confuses you, cares about you, and creates a pain in your chest right?"

"Well, yeah bu…."

Miki cut him off with a very loud announcement to the rest of his friends.

"Ok guys! Change of plans!"

"Change of plans?" the others, including Ritsuka, wondered.

"Yup, Ritsuka likes these guys, so we have no reason to be mean, and since Ritsuka loves Sou…"

"I DO NOT!!!" Ritsuka screamed at Miki.

"Ok fine, since Ritsuka is _friends_ with Soubi and friends with Kio, we have no need to make them completely miserable."

"Okay, we get your point, so what?" Osamu ignorantly questioned.

Miki grabbed Osamu and Ryu by the collars of their shirts and formed a huddle. Kotone joined in as well, naturally, but they all excluded Ritsuka. Ritsuka sat there, with a death glare on his face, staring intently on the huddle of friends.

"Alright then, does everyone understand?" Miki questioned once the huddle was done.

"Yes Ma'm!" Ryu, Kotone and Osamu overdramatically chanted in unison.

"I don't…" Ritsuka complained.

"Good, you're not supposed to." Miki retorted bluntly. "Alright guys, onto the movies!!!!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

After about twenty more minutes of footage, Soubi couldn't take it anymore. _His_ Ritsuka had been right there, and had stormed off in anger because of him. Soubi stood up and left the theatre at that point, Kio following behind. Kio didn't need to ask why Soubi was leaving mid-movie, he already knew. Soubi was absolutely obsessed with Ritsuka, even an idiot could figure out how upset how Soubi was right now.

The two men continued walking out into the parking lot, to Kio's car, and began their drive back to Soubi's apartment.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Upon arriving back at the movie theatre, the five kids found Kio's car missing, and weren't able to find the two adults anywhere inside or outside of the theatre.

"He left, oh well, looks like your plan can't happen." Ritsuka stated matter-of-factly.

"Fat chance!" everyone but Miki shouted.

"Hey Ritsuka, give me your phone." Miki calmly ordered.

"Why?" Ritsuka inquired.

"Because that was the last bus of the day, and I need to phone a ride to get us home."

"Oh…but don't you have yours?"

"No I don't, now give me your phone."

"Okay…" Ritsuka hesitantly gave Miki his phone.

Miki flipped open Ritsuka's phone, and sent a text message, followed by a call to get a ride home. Osamu, Kotone, and Ryu attempted to hold back their laughter, which made Ritsuka wonder even more what they were up to.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The car had picked them up moments ago, and now Ritsuka was utterly confused. Weren't they headed back to Miki or Osamu's house? Yet the car sped off in the opposite direction until they roughly stopped at what looked like a park by his current school.

"What are we doing here?" Ritsuka questioned, finally voicing his concern.

"You'll find out soon."

Ritsuka closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, attempting to rid himself of an oncoming head ache, his friends were so irritating sometimes. Upon opening his eyes Ritsuka could have sworn he saw something moving in the park, but it was currently the middle of the night, and too dark to tell. Ritsuka shrugged it off until that something began coming closer, and closer.

"Um, guys…"a panicky Ritsuka stuttered.

"Yeah?" all his friends asked in unison.

"Do you see that?" Ritsuka pointed to the moving object coming in their direction.

"Right on time!" Miki enthusiastically declared.

"What do you mean?"

"Just get out of the car."

Ritsuka followed Miki's instruction, not absolutely sure why, or what was in the park. After he had gotten out of the car, the car's engine revved and sped away.

"They left me! I can't believe they left me!!!!" he shouted in rage.

Ritsuka then remembered that something was with him in the park and his heartbeat immediately spiraled upward. '_No need to panic' _he kept chanting in his thoughts, as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He fished around for it until he realized that Miki still had it.

"Shit…" Ritsuka muttered under his breath.

At that moment a hand grabbed him from behind, and Ritsuka was about to unleash a blood curdling scream until another hand covered his mouth.

"Ritsuka?" a very familiar voice questioned.

Ritsuka then wiggled his way out of the man's grasp and turned to face him.

"Soubi! What are you doing here?"

"You texted me to come here."

'_So that's what those demons were up to, I'm never letting Miki touch my phone every again.' _Ritsuka thought.

"No, I didn't, my friend did. She was trying to make me feel better, I guess." _'Actually, I have no idea why Miki did this.' _Ritsuka internally contradicted himself.

"Oh, well, if you're angry with me still…I guess I'll be going…see you in three months…" Soubi began trudging off in the direction of his apartment, until a small hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't go…I'm not angry…and it's dark, and…um…it's not like I'm abandoning you, I mean…if you wanted, you and Kio could spend time with my friends and I."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess…"

"I love you, Ritsuka"

"Soubi!!!!"

Soubi chuckled, finding the small boy's reaction to the three words hilarious.

"It's true Ritsuka, I love you, I really do."

"Liar, stop spewing nonsense, I'm getting sick of telling you to…nhh"

The older man had once again silenced the small boys rant by placing their lips together, and the moment their lips touched wolf whistles and cheers of delight filled the air. Ritsuka separated their lips and glared at the sound that was originating from behind a nearby bush.

"Kotone, Ryu, Osamu, Miki!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsuka screeched, his face turning red with anger and embarrassment.

Four figures immerged from the bush with large smiles glued to their faces.

"Yes Ritsuka?" they all replied.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Well Ritsuka, we wanted to have you and your boyfriend make up." Miki replied simply

"Ugh, you guys are awful!!!"

"Well hot damn, what did you expect us to do when you and your boy toy are making out?" Kotone questioned.

Ritsuka's face turned an even red shade from this comment, but luckily, it was too dark for anyone to see.

"Well, I'm tired, so let's go home." Ritsuka said, attempting to change the subject.

"But my house is so far away, and I'm sure your mom would flip if we all came over." Osamu protested.

"So, what do you want us to do, sleep in the park?" Ritsuka angrily retorted.

"Well, we could stay in a hotel for the night." Ryu suggested.

"Or you could sleep over at my apartment?" Soubi suggested, finally adding to the conversation.

"Party at Soubi's house!!!!" the four friends exclaimed.

Soubi then began leading the way to his apartment, hand in hand with Ritsuka, while the teens only thoughts consisted of worry regarding how his friends would behave at Soubi's.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Ritsuka thought as they finally approached the door of Soubi's apartment.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Well there you have it, another chapter!**

**Please Review, and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.**


	4. Sleepover at Soubi's!

**Thanks again to ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan**** for reviewing, I think I've enabled messages now! Big accomplishment on my part, considering I can't figure out how to use any form of technology! (In fact I have created a medical name for my inability. I refer to it as a CATKAT: Compulsive Ability To Kill Anything Technological.) XD**

**Anyways…onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does. **

**Ch. 4: Sleepover at Soubi's!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Kio was sitting on the couch in Soubi's apartment waiting for his friend to return. Soubi had looked down at his phone and randomly stormed out of his apartment in such a flash, that Kio was concerned what exactly caused Soubi to make a mad dash out into the night.

After at least an hour and a half of waiting, Kio finally heard footsteps coming up the stairs leading to the apartment. In a fit joy, Kio ran to the door, he swung it open as fast as he could, but what he found on the other side of the door confused and concerned him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Right as Soubi pulled out the key to unlock the door; it flew open of its own accord. And one side of the door frame, stood an overly emotional Kio, and on the other side stood himself and five teenagers, looking up at the pierced man as if he were crazy.

"Sou-chan! Who are these people? Don't tell me you've gone down the path of sin again!" Kio shrieked while flinging himself at Soubi.

"Kio, I'm not a pervert, these are Ritsuka's friends. It's too late for them to go back home, so they're staying here for the night."

" Wow Ritsuka, you sure know how to pick em'" Ryu stated sarcastically, as the five let themselves in.

Ritsuka simply glared at Ryu. Ritsuka never got to _pick_ his friends, they all seemed to force themselves upon him. Yuiko, Yayoi, Soubi, Osamu, Ryu, Kotone, Miki….every single one of them…

Soubi and Kio then joined the kids in the apartment, to find Ritsuka alone on the couch, while the other four raided the fridge.

"Hey brats! Barging into someone's house and immediately eating all their food! Who the hell do you think you guys are?" Kio hypocritically questioned. He was always barging into Soubi's house and drinking his beer, so him shouting at the kids for doing the same really had no purpose.

"We are Ritsuka's friends, and we don't give a shit what you say or think…" The four bluntly replied.

Kio and Soubi stood there dumfounded, Ritsuka was a quiet, innocence and shy individual, while these four were loud, crude, and vulgar. The two adults just looked at each other wondering how these five could have possibly befriended one another.

"Um, why don't you grab something and come around to the couch so we can get to know each other…" Kio timidly asked, he was somewhat afraid of these kids. They looked only a couple years older than Ritsuka, yet they didn't have ears and seemed exceedingly violent.

The four were so preoccupied with food that they hadn't given any recognition to Kio, or even heard what he had said.

Kio and Soubi then gave up and went to sit by Ritsuka on the couch.

"Um, Ritsuka?"

"Yes Kio?"

"How the hell did you meet these people?"

From that question, Ritsuka burst out into laughter. He laughed till his stomach hurt and until his face turned red and tears started coming from his eyes.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" Soubi asked with deep concern in his voice.

'I…I'm….fi…fine" Ritsuka choked out between giggles.

"What's so funny" Kotone, Osamu, Ryu, and Miki asked, appearing directly behind the three on the couch.

"I don't know, I just asked Ritsuka how he met you four gremlins, and he won't stop laughing…Sou-chan!!!!! I think we broke Ritsuka!!!" Kio cried.

"Hahahahahahaha, You didn't break him, you just don't know the story." Miki reassured.

"Mind telling us the story then?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all. Do you Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka finally stopped his fit of laughter, " No, I don't."

"Story Time! Story Time!" Kotone chanted.

"I'll go get the popcorn!" Ryu cheered.

"I'll go get the drinks!" Osamu announced happily.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After everyone had received food and drinks. They all gathered around the area of the couch, Ritsuka in between Kio and Soubi. Osamu on the floor next to Kio, Ryu next to Soubi, and Kotone leaning against Ritsuka's legs.

" All right everybody! Tonight you will hear the tale of how we stumbled upon a body of youthful innocence and corrupted it!"

"Oooooooo!" Ryu, Osamu, and Kotone replied while Ritsuka attempted to hold back chuckling. Soubi and Kio on the other hand just stared incredulously at Ritsuka wondering what on earth this story would include.

"Okay then, so once upon a time, four years ago to be exactly Ryu and I were in 6th grade, Kotone was in 4th grade, and Ritsuka and Osamu were in 3rd grade."

"And just so you two(Kio and Soubi) know, they haven't changed much since then." Ritsuka interrupted.

"We have too!" The others exclaimed.

"Continuing on with the story, one day we saw Ritsuka walking with Osamu on campus and thought he was cute so, we formed a plan."

"A plan?" Kio was very confused at that point.

Ritsuka, still struggling to maintain his composure, answered Kio. "What they mean, is that they wanted to be friends with me, and instead of doing it the normal way, they created a hostage situation."

"Yep!" Miki agreed and then proceeded on with the story, "So once the plan was formulated, one day after school, Kotone and Ryu captured Osamu and Ritsuka, drugged them, tied them up and threw them in my basement."

Kio and Soubi's mouths were gaping open, completely in shock….

"Once the drugs wore off and they were somewhat coherent, I have them a choice. We could torture them, or they could agree to be our friends."

"And since we didn't really have any other options, we agreed." Ritsuka said finishing up the story.

"You guys are even more rude and insane than I thought!" Kio sprung up from the couch shouting at them.

"We are not, we just no how to get what we want!" Kotone retorted.

Ritsuka sighed, he knew this wasn't going to go over smoothly and because of the fact that they haven't broke into a fist fight yet, Ritsuka considered story time a success.

The verbal assault between the two continued until Soubi's phone rang, which at once quieted the opposing forces.

"Hello…mhm…is that so…no…goodbye." Soubi stated in an angered manner throughout the conversation.

"Who was that?" Ritsuka asked.

"Natsuo and Youji. Apparently Nagisa is allowing them some free time and they're coming over." A still agitated Soubi repied.

"Oh…"

"Who are they? Who are they?" Ritsuka's friends questioned in an exceedingly joyous manner.

"Troublemaking brats just like you!" Kio shouted.

Instead of the retaliation Kio was expecting, smiles slowly came across the faces of the four.

"Here we go again." Ritsuka said.

A confused expression crossed Soubi and Kio's faces.

"Mind elaborating?" Kio asked.

"Anytime they meet someone similar to them, all hell breaks loose, so unless you want this apartment destroyed, I better get them out of here before the…" Ritsuka was then cut off by the two Zeros scampering in excited.

"Hey Soubi, we're here!" Natsuo shouted.

"And we brought beer!" Youji cheered with delight.

"How did you get beer?"

" We used a spell, duh!" Youji replied

"Hey, who are they?" Natsuo asked.

"Ritsuka's friends, now you should leave."

"But we just got here!" the two whined.

While Soubi argued with the Zeros, Osamu, Kotone, Ryu, and Miki's faces lit up with excitement, and Ritsuka knew, the chaos had just begun. He hadn't believed all this was happening in the short of one day, and the one thought continued like a mantra in his mind.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Not the MOST eventful chapter, but now that the Zeros have arrived, the party can begin!**

**Ritsuka's friends don 't settle things in the most normal fashion, I'm aware, but I don't consider them mean…just hyper troublemakers.**

**Please review!**


	5. A 6th Sense for Sensual Acts!

**Hello There Everybody! The next chapter is now complete!**

**Thanks to ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot! (I feel the need to bake you lots and lots of cookies! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does. **

**Ch. 5: A 6****th**** Sense for Sensual Acts!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

At this point in the night, or, to be more accurate, early morning, tipsiness was apparent in everyone, thanks to the Zeros, and regardless of Ritsuka's better judgment, he too had guzzled some of the alcohol.

The Zero's and Ritsuka's friends were pretty much the same drunk as they were sober. The only real difference is that their speech was slurred and they were slightly louder than usual. Soubi and Ritsuka decided to be the vaguely responsible ones and not drink too much, so they still had their better sense of judgment. Kio, unlike his long haired friend, was borderline shit-wrecked. Wobbly, confused, and obnoxious were pretty much the only words to describe his current state.

Ritsuka, Soubi were currently perched in the kitchen, observing the others to make sure nothing too explicit occurred.

"We should play a game!" Kotone shrieked as she jumped up and down on the couch, hiccupping every few seconds.

"A game, a game!" all the other teens squealed in delight.

"Do you have any games Soubi?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Of, course he doesn't Ritsuka! Sou-chan is such a bore, but don't worry, I've got some at my apartment!" Kio slurred.

"Let's go get a game!" Kotone shouted, as she dashed into the kitchen, grabbed Kio by the wrist and dragged him out of the house.

Ritsuka simply watched his friend's actions with a face of amusement. Who knew what kind of game she would come back with, actually, he didn't really want to know.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It shouldn't have taken so long to get a game at Kio's apartment, and Ritsuka began to get concerned. Soubi kept assuring him that it was the alcohol that caused them to be so late. "Who knows what a drunk Kio may do when unleashed on the streets?" Soubi rhetorically asked, "They're fine, they probably just don't have the attention span stay on the track back here."

Ritsuka's worry still didn't cease from Soubi's attempt at comforting him, so he decided to call. He pulled out his phone (which previously that night he had chewed out Miki for taking it) and dialed Kotone's number. It rang a total of three times before the door to Soubi's apartment was slammed open, showing a very enthused and wobbly Kotone and Kio.

"We got the game!" the blue haired teen shouted, holding up the box as proof.

The box was white with polka dots on it, and read "Twister" in red, English lettering. Ritsuka wasn't sure what the game was, or how to play, so he silently observed until Kotone place a white mat with polka dots, similar to the box's design and a flat piece of cardboard that instructed where to put body parts.

"Osamu, you be the spinner for this time."

"Okay!" the girl cheerfully replied.

"Everyone else, gather around the mat!"

Ritsuka, Soubi, Youji, Natsuo, Kotone, Miki, and Ryu gathered around the mat and listened to Kotone's instruction of the game. Apparently, as Ritsuka understood it, you just had to follow the direction of the spinner, Osamu, and not fall down. It seemed easy enough, until the idea of Soubi, contorting himself around him came to mind. Ritsuka then attempted to hide the blush that appeared onto his face.

"Haha, Ritsuka's thinking dirty and perverted things!" Youji hollered.

All the others looked at him and watched his face redden even more due to embarrassment.

"I w…was no...not…"

"Haha, sure you weren't, well anyways, since Ritsuka's so eager, let's get on with the game!"

Wait, what about Kio?" Ritsuka asked, not wanting to exclude anyone.

They rest looked around until they discovered Kio passed out on the kitchen floor, drool leaking from his mouth, hugging a loaf of bread like a pillow.

Everyone began to laugh at the scene until the spinner broke it up.

"Ok guys, right foot green." Osamu stated while attempting to stifle giggles.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The game progressed until only Soubi and Ritsuka remained. Soubi had his hands at the far red and green, with his feet at the blue and yellow at the other end. He had his back to the mat, and a smirk on his face as he watched his red-faced sacrifice wait for one of them to move.

Ritsuka currently had his legs on the green and red on one end, and his hands on the blue and yellow on the other, with his stomach facing the mat. This position just so happen to put Ritsuka's face inches away from Soubi's, causing the young boy to blush.

Growing impatient that Osamu had failed to call any other commands, Ritsuka finally spoke up.

"Um, Osamu, getting tired here…mind getting on with it."

When no response came, he looked over to find Osamu, as well as everyone else, huddled around the couch area, fast asleep.

"Well I guess the game is over now." Ritsuka stated, and quickly attempted to get off of his fighter, but, before he could successfully get up, Soubi (in a very Soubi-like fashion) grabbed the collar of Ritsuka's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Ritsuka wasn't quite sure what caused him to make his next move, maybe it was the current closeness he had with Soubi, or possibly the small amount of alcohol he had in his system. Regardless of reason, instead of pulling away, Ritsuka allowed the kiss to continue, and pushed himself closer to Soubi.

Soubi was absolutely shocked, Ritsuka never allowed this kind of contact, but he wasn't going to complain. He completely lowered himself onto the ground and placed on hand on Ritsuka's cheek. Ritsuka raised his arms and locked them around Soubi's neck, continuing to respond to the kiss. Ritsuka then felt Soubi's tongue on Ritsuka's lips, unsure of what to do; he allowed his fighter's tongue an entrance. Slowly, the kiss progressively got more and more passionate, filled with moans and groans, until…

"Hell Yeah! It's about time!"

"Sexy Beast!"

Hollers and whistles continued on from all the teens, even after Ritsuka jerked himself away from Soubi and put a decent amount of space between them. Ritsuka's face maintaining a deep shade of red. _'Damn them and their 6__th__ sense of detecting sensual actions'_ Ritsuka thought angrily, '_Why couldn't they have stayed asleep?'_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Soubi?" the sacrifice call from the other side of the room.

Everyone had gone off doing their own thing, and Ritsuka had finally calmed down. Currently, Miki, Kotone, and Ryu were fighting over what video game to play, the Zero's had scampered off into the bedroom a while ago doing who knows what, and Osamu and Ritsuka were chatting about their old school experiences.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any blankets?"

"Yes."

"Can you go and get them for me?"

"Of course, how many would my Ritsuka like?"

"All of them."

A confused look then appeared on Soubi's face, but went and received all the blankets he could find, while all the others paused what they were doing to stare at Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, does this mean what I think it does?" Kotone eagerly asked.

"Yep."

The kids all looked at each other in excitement and in unison shrieked, "Fort!"

The Zeros peaked out from the bedroom door, "Did you guys say fort?"

The others nodded happily, and all the kids made a grab for the blankets to begin the construction of their fort.

As everyone worked, Soubi and Ritsuka sat in the corner, observing.

"Ritsuka?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you get them to make a fort?"

"Cause forts are fun."Ritsuka stated matter-of-factly.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka incredulously, that was the most child-like thing that he had ever heard come out of Ritsuka's mouth. Before the blonde haired beauty had a chance to respond, all the others squealed with glee due to the completion of their beloved fort.

Everyone, including our favorite fighter-sacrifice pair, crawled into the fort, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next morning Ritsuka awoke to the smell of pancakes. Following his nose he crawled out of the fort and found Soubi cooking breakfast, and Kio on the floor, moaning.

"Ugh, my head…" he pierced adult complained.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much you wouldn't have a hangover." Soubi chuckled.

"Ugh, stop screaming Sou-chan."

Soubi just smiled in response and continued cooking.

"Good morning!" Ritsuka said cheerfully.

"Good morning Ritsuka." Soubi responded.

Ritsuka then went to sit in the kitchen and watch Soubi cook, he giggled every now and then when Kio complained how loud it was, even though no one was talking, but other than that a peaceful silence filled the room.

Once the food was almost prepared, the troublemakers themselves appeared from the depths of the forts, and sluggishly plodded their way into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Ryu asked.

"Pancakes." Soubi answered as he put the last few pancakes onto a plate.

"Do you have blueberries?" Kotone asked calmly.

"No."

"WHAT?" her calm facade currently broken, "I need blueberries for my pancakes! Ritsuka, Soubi, you need to go get blueberries now!"

Ritsuka sighed, but reluctantly left with his fighter on their quest to buy blueberries.

"Thanks for getting them to leave." Miki stated.

"No problem. Now what's up?"

"Everyone thinks that Soubi and Ritsuka should get together, right?" Miki asked in an extremely serious voice.

"Right" they all replied in harmony. (everyone excluding Kio, whom was continually groaning on the floor)

"Good, but since Ritsuka obviously won't admit he's fallen, I think he needs a push, don't you guy?"

"Mhm" The others nodded.

"Alright, listen up, I have a plan, and if all goes successful, we should be able to get Ritsuka and Soubi hooked up by the end of summer."

"Our innocent Ritsuka without his ears, oh the scandal!" the two Zeros overdramatically joked.

"Alright…here's the plan, huddle up!" Miki exuberantly cried.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I love forts! XD (MLIA anyone?)**

**Please review! I want to know what you think, and if you have anything you want added to the story, let me know.**


	6. Plan RIGHTHAND

**Thanks to ****kawaii hime-sama**** and ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan**** for the reviews! (I love you guys…in the most non-creepy way possible! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Ch. 6: Plan R.I.G.H.T. H.A.N.D.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi and Ritsuka were walking hand in hand down the street toward the local market where they could receive the extremely important blueberries. Once reaching the shopping district and purchasing the vital fruit, they continued to roam, briefly window shopping as they headed back to the older man's apartment.

Ritsuka's pace slowed slightly as he passed a quaint, little store, selling accessories and apparel. He saw a scarf in the display that consisted of a mixture of blue and purple and considered coming back to buy to it sometime. He didn't really fare well with the cold, and also, the colors reminded him of himself and Soubi.

Soubi, realizing his sacrifice's pace decrease, looked down at him to see the cause. Ritsuka's eyes seemed glued to the display case of a very old, petite store.

"Would you like anything from there?" Soubi asked, more than happy to buy Ritsuka whatever he wanted.

"Huh…oh, um…no…that's alright…" Ritsuka stuttered with a blush. He didn't like it when Soubi bought him things, because he felt as if he couldn't return the favor.

"Are you sure?" Soubi inquired.

"Uh…yeah..I'm sure."

Soubi was well aware Ritsuka wanted something, but the neko boy was always too shy, unwilling, embarrassed to admit it.

"Why don't we go inside and look at least?"

Before waiting for an answer, Soubi tugged the raven haired boy along into the store.

Ritsuka found it hard not to look at the entrancing scarf as Soubi and he traveled about the store, but he had to restrain himself. Occasionally he would briefly glance in the scarf's vague direction, but minimized looking at it. Unfortunately for Ritsuka, Soubi was very observant, and upon seeing his sacrifice glance at the article of clothing, he quickly dashed over to the display case, with Ritsuka still in toe.

"Is this what you wanted?" Soubi pried.

"I told you I didn't want anything." Ritsuka shot back, now somewhat irritated by his fighter's persistence.

Soubi sighed, but knew that when Ritsuka was so defensive, that he was hiding something. The golden-haired adult then proceeded to pick up the scarf and head toward the cashier.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked angrily as Soubi paid for the article.

"Buying the scarf." Soubi replied simply.

After the purchase was made, the two walked out of the store and Soubi proceeded to wrap the scarf around the younger one's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"It's cold outside, and I bought the scarf for you." Soubi smiled.

"I told you I didn't want it!" Ritsuka yelled as his eyes began to tear up. Soubi always did nice things for him, and got him presents, but Ritsuka couldn't shake the feeling that it was all for the sake of Seimei's order; no matter how much he wished it otherwise.

"Please, don't cry Ritsuka." Soubi pleads, reaching his hand out and placing it on the side of his sacrifice's face.

"I'm not crying! It's just…it just" Ritsuka composed himself, took a few deep breaths, and placed him hand onto the scarf that he had liked so much, " nothing…thank you very much Soubi…I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"That's fine Ritsuka, I don't mind, if I ever do anything that displeases you, punish me however you like." Soubi stated, a smile crawling over his features.

"I already told you I won't punish you…" At this point in the conversation, they began their walk back to Soubi's apartment. One of Ritsuka's hands holding the scarf close to his face, the other holding Soubi's .

"Soubi?" the small boy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always say things like that? Why do you always buy me things? Why do you care about me so much?" Ritsuka snuffled, pulling the scarf even farther onto his face in an attempt to hide his watery eyes.

"Because I love you Ritsuka." Soubi stated with extreme admiration in his voice.

Without giving any retaliation, Ritsuka buried his face into the scarf, wanting to believe Soubi's words. The rest of the walk that ensued was spent in a comfortable silence.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Okay, does everyone understand the plan!" Miki cheered.

"Ugh, stop screaming…" a very hung-over Kio whined.

"Yep, we got it!" Kotone answered for everyone.

"But what should we call our plan?" Youji asked.

"Call?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, we should come up with a name!" Natsuo and Youji declared.

"Hmm…what should we call it though?" Osamu inquired.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Kotone shrieked, jumping up and down with her hand waving in the air.

"Yes Kotone?" Miki questioned.

"We'll call it Ritsuka's ingeniously great hookup tactic, hatching amazing new devotion!" Kotone shouted happily, pumping her fists into the air.

Kio moaned loudly and slowly stood up clumsily and dragged himself into the bedroom, hoping for some quiet.

" It's a little long." Ryu stated simply.

"Let's shorten it." Osamu suggested

"How?"

" Let's turn it into an acronym!" Youji choked out, he suddenly began giggling uncontrollably.

It took everyone a few moments to get it, but pieced together, once Kotone's suggestion was put in acronym form, it said R.I.G.H.T.H.A.N.D. After the realization hit, all the teens burst into uncontrollable laughter.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi and Ritsuka entered the apartment to find six teenagers laughing hysterically on the floor. The two walked in, hung up their coats and Ritsuka's scarf, exchanged equally confused glances and sat down, beginning to eat their late breakfast.

"We got your blueberries." Ritsuka stated, hoping one of the six would come out of their fit of chuckles.

Soon enough, all of them stopped, caught their breath and joined the other two.

"Thanks!" Kotone enthusiastically replied.

"So, what were you guys laughing at?" Ritsuka asked.

All the adolescences then burst into fits of laughter again, leaving Ritsuka without an explanation. Ritsuka then let it go and resumed eating.

"So what would you like to do today Ritsuka?" Soubi inquired.

The Zeros as well as the rest of them, then jumped up and practically screamed, "Amusement Park!!!"

"Is that alright with you Ritsuka?" Soubi clarified.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." _'Well, whatever their up to, I'll find out one way or another.'_ Ritsuka thought.

All the kids then quickly got as clean as possible, still wearing yesterdays clothing as well as this morning's bed head, and began heading out the door.

"What about Kio?"

"Ritsuka, he's still plastered from last night, he's not going anywhere, anytime soon." Miki replied.

"Oh, okay…"

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kotone and Osamu chimed with liveliness.

"Yeah…oh wait.." Ritsuka responded. He went to grab his coat and scarf, pulling it up to cover half of his face. "Mmkay, ready now!" Ritsuka answered back, now in a more merry fashion.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi called, he had a large smile splashed across his face. He felt a source of contentment when Ritsuka had remember the gift he had bought him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to bring my camera to create memories?"

Ritsuka then perked up even more, "Could you, please!"

"Of course."

"Tch, okay guys, enough talk, more walk, I want to get so dizzy I may puke, now will you hurry it up!" A mildly agitated Kotone interrupted.

"Haha, only you would actually _want_ that." Ritsuka replied contently.

"Whatever, come on, let's go!" Kotone then pulled Ritsuka out the door, Soubi in toe.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It seemed like an eternity for Ritsuka until they arrived at the amusement, the bus ride was unbearable. His friends and the Zeros we're loud and disturbing everyone possible, so he had attempted to avoid them by sitting in the very back window seat. What he hadn't expected was Soubi sitting so close to him, looking down at him whenever he thought he wouldn't be caught. He hadn't expected Soubi's hand to be holding his, and he certainly didn't expect receiving light kisses on the cheek.

Once off the dreaded bus, Kotone jumped for glee and began running as fast as she could to one of the rides. Eventually everyone caught up and saw which ride she wanted.

"This one! This one!" she joyously repeated while pointing at the Ferris Wheel.

"Natsuo, go on with me!" Youji cried excitingly.

"Ok!"

"Miki, come with me!" Kotone shrieked.

"Hehe, alright."

"Ryu! You can go on it with me!" Osamu cheered.

"Sure."

The three pairs then began running onto the ride, leaving Ritsuka and Soubi alone to board the ride separately.

'_So this was their big plan, huh.'_ Ritsuka thought. He continued mentally chewing them out for butting in, until he realized that he was alone with Soubi. Suddenly, a bright blush crept across his face, to which he promptly grasped his scarf and pulled it back over half of his face.

" Ritsuka, would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" Soubi smiled, holding out his hand as an invitation.

Ritsuka hesitantly took it without a verbal reply and they walked together into the Ferris Wheel.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys! I decided to smut up this chapter, hope you like it!**

**Next chapter, the plan comes to fruition!**

**Please review! **


	7. One Wet Ride!

**A big, large THANK YOU to gerigirl, ****kawaii hime-sama****, and ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan**** for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Ch. 7: One Wet Ride!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Soubi and Ritsuka walked onto the Ferris wheel and took their seats, sitting across from each other. Silence filled the air until the ride began moving, at which point Ritsuka shuffled uncomfortably, contemplating whether or not he should say something. This had obviously not gone unnoticed by Soubi.

"Is there something you would like to talk about Ritsuka?"

"Um…no…I'm okay…"

"I'm here to listen if you would like to." A look of disappointment spread across the fighters face, he would be more than happy to listen and even solve any of Ritsuka's problems, but the boy never felt like sharing.

The ride continued, and a drawn out silence lingered in the car.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Do you have a clear view on them?" Miki asked through her walkie talkie.

"Mhm, but why are they sitting so far away, aren't they dating?" Ryu questioned from one side of their three way walkie talkie.

"He's always like that, Ritsuka doesn't like the contact, and he's too busy being an overly emotional pansy to worry about human contact." Youji replied with only a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Currently the six were spread out into three cars. Miki, Ryu, and Youji with walkie talkies, and Natsuo, Kotone, and Osamu with binoculars to get a full view to make sure everything went according to the plan.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka was taking in the scenery when he noticed his friends in the fellow cars just so happened to be spying on them. Ritsuka simply sighed and shook his head in discontentment.

"They don't seem to have the ability to give personal space, do they?" Soubi asked, glancing at the car with Ryu and Osamu inside it.

"No, they don't." Ritsuka replied blandly.

"You don't seem to mind?" raising one eyebrow, the fighter listened in, very curious about why he put up with such characters.

"No, I don't. They only do it because they care, and they assume it's what I want."

"Is being alone with me what you want?" The golden haired adult inquired with a smirk.

Ritsuka lifted up his scarf to cover the oncoming blush. "Um…well…time with you is nice I guess…"

Soubi then stood up, a gentle smile on his features, and leaned down toward his sacrifice, placing his lips to Ritsuka's forehead.

"I love you Ritsuka."

Ritsuka's face deepened in the crimson color and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat once more.

"I'm always here if you'd like to say something." Soubi solemnly affirmed.

"Um…uh…well..." Ritsuka muffled through his scarf, "I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"For what?"

"My friends, I know what they're planning. I mean…it's really obvious…I'm sorry you have to put up with it."

"You have no reason to apologize Ritsuka."

"But…"

Soubi had then pulled down Ritsuka's scarf and given him a chaste kiss on the lips, and as the fighter was about to draw back, his sacrifice threw his arms around the blonde's neck. The kiss continued but didn't increase in passion. In public, of any sorts, this was enough for Ritsuka, and Soubi wasn't about to cross the line.

"I figured I might as well give them some sort of entertainment." The younger one stuttered as an excuse for his behavior after he pulled away.

"Well then, feel free to give them a show whenever you like." The other responded with a smile.

"Pervert…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Did you see that? Did you see that! Please tell me you saw that!" Kotone shouted to no one in particular.

"Yes, I did, now stop screaming." Miki replied calmly. "Part one of the plan is a success." She then continued speaking into the walkie talkie.

"Got it!" Ryu replied

"Woohoo, this is getting good, I'm glad we met you guys!" Youji chanted.

The Ferris wheel then began slowing and letting people off the box cars.

"Alright guys, onto part two." Miki declared.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The group of eight reunited after getting off the rotating ride, six of which, were feigning innocence to any schemes.

"Wasn't the view pretty Ritsuka?" Kotone shouted.

"Yeah, it was great."

"So what's next?" Osamu asked innocently, pretending she didn't know.

"I want to go on a water ride!" the Zeros squealed excitedly.

"Sounds good, come one guys!" Osamu chanted.

All the teens then scurried off towards the water ride with an overly fired up attitude that only they could possess.

"Okay, it's eight to a raft! Ryu can sit next to Osamu, Miki can sit with me, and Youji and Natsuo next to each other kay." Kotone cheered as the approached the ride.

"What about us?" Ritsuka asked slightly irritated.

"You two together was a given…so I didn't even bother." Kotone replied nonchalantly.

Ritsuka simply glared at her, but then shrugged it off and watched as his friends got on the ride. The neko boy blushed heavily when he realized that the raft they were riding had the seats in pairs of two, and that he was paired with Soubi. He quickly pulled his scarf up to hide his blush, seeming not to notice the smirk on his fighters face.

"Are we going Ritsuka?"

"Uh…yeah…" he stuttered out.

Soubi hopped onto the raft and then pulled Ritsuka to the seat next to his. The blue-eyed adult proceeded to wrap an arm around his sacrifice's waist, causing Ritsuka to blush even more. The slow yet wet ride then commenced.

The ride consisted of a current that pulled them along, splashing them as it went, with a circular metal bar in the center in order to turn it. (Imagine roaring rapids at Six Flags Magic Mountain)

"What would you like to do after this?" the fighter asked, bringing his mouth so close to Ritsuka's ear, that his teeth grazed it.

The teen shivered from the contact, "Um…uh…I'll let them decide."

"Hmm…" Soubi responded, keeping his mouth so close, that his breathe caused Ritsuka to shiver each time it hit his neck.

All of Ritsuka's friends simply stared with grins plastered to their faces, that is, until the first crash of a current hit them, soaking Kotone, Miki, and Ritsuka.

"Ahhh!" the three squealed.

"Haha, I stayed dry." Ryu chuckled.

Ritsuka, Miki, and Kotone then shared a glance at each other, then fixated their gaze on Ryu, smirks displayed on their features.

"What are you guys looking at me for?" Ryu questioned with concern.

The three didn't answer, but instead, they all grabbed the metal circle in the center of the raft, and began to turn it to where Ryu would take all the hits.

"Hey wait guys, stop…I don't wanna get…" Ryu's complaint was then interrupted with a crashing current that managed to drench him from head to toe, "Oh…now it's on!"

Ryu cupped his hands and filled them with water that had been gathering at the bottom of their raft and splashed the water at Kotone's face.

"You did not just do that!"

"Oh? But I did." Ryu smirked.

Kotone then splashed water, intending to hit Ryu, but missed and hit Youji. The Zeros exchanged a glance, and then began a full out water war. Everyone, including Ritsuka and Soubi , joined in. Ritsuka laughing while hit his friend's faces with water, while Soubi was just really enjoying throwing water into the Zero's faces.

Once the ride had made it's once around, the group hopped out, each of them soaking wet, and dripping water onto the ground.

"What should we do now?" Miki asked happily.

At that exact moment, Ritsuka's stomach growled extremely loudly. Everyone then proceeded to burst out into laughter.

"It seems it would be time to get food." Osamu stated through giggles.

"Uh…Yeah…" Ritsuka replied, not really being able to deny that he was hungry.

"Mkay! Let's go get food!" Kotone shouted, still as perky as always.

The kids then shuffled off to an outdoor restaurant, attempting not to get everything around them wet. They purchased and began eating their food, having random conversations throughout the meal.

"Sooo, Soubi?" Kotone asked.

"Yes?"

"Since when have you known Ritsuka?"

"About a year."

Ritsuka face turned pink, he knew what questions where coming next.

"How long has he been your boyfriend?" the Zeros snickered at this comment, and Ritsuka's face turned bright pink.

Soubi simply smiled, " I'm not quite sure you could call us that."

A shocked Kotone retorted, " Well then, what can we call it."

"Whatever Ritsuka wants it to be called."

Ritsuka looked away, not making direct contact with the eyes looking at him for an answer.

"Call it whatever you want…I don't care…" he finally replied.

They teens then all had the same outburst, " Ritsuka's had his boy toy for a year!"

"I have not!" Ritsuka yelled, his face a dark shade of red by now.

"You said we could call your relationship whatever we wanted." Kotone replied apathetically.

"It doesn't mean you should call it something it's not!" Ritsuka continued to scream, as his eyes teared up. The fact that they brought this up, reminded him that Soubi wasn't his, and that no matter what Soubi said, Ritsuka could never fully trust his feelings.

"Ritsuka, it's alright, calm down." Soubi serenely rubbed his back.

"Shut up! Don't touch me! I hate you!" Ritsuka shrieked, now fully crying; and with that, the small adolescent got up and began running away.

Soubi sat there in absolute shock, he couldn't believe those three words had come out of his sacrifice's mouth…_ I hate you!_...those three small words drilled themselves into Soubi's chest.

"Ritsuka!" Kotone and Miki called as they stood up, but it was too late, Ritsuka was too far away now.

Miki and Kotone looked at each other, tears in their eyes…from their display of actions, you thought they were concerned about their fleeing friend, until, you heard them speak.

"Nooooooo! My ingeniously planned scheme! It failed!" Miki wept as she sunk to the ground.

"Nooooooo! My ingeniously named plan! It failed!" Kotone sobbed, repeating Miki's actions.

The rest of them sat there shocked, until Soubi finally snapped out of his reverie and began running.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsuo cried.

"To find Ritsuka." Soubi replied in a monotone.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey everybody! **

**Here's the latest! Hope you liked it! I went to Magic Mountain Friday and got soaked on the water rides, so I thought I'd fit it in somewhere! XD**

**Please review! A fanfiction writer without her reviews is like the average teenager without facebook, so please, please review!**


	8. A Failed Plan's Revival!

**Major thanks to ****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan**** and ****kawaii hime-sama**** for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: A Failed Plan's Revival!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So what do we do now?" Ryu asked Osamu.

"Well, considering Kotone and Miki aren't going to be able to get over…whatever this is…our easiest option is to head back to Soubi's apartment." Osamu stated, referring to the two huddled masses on the ground weeping about the plan's failure.

"Works for us!" the Zeros chimed in, hoping to mess with Kio before Nagisa-sensei wanted them back.

"Alright, well then guys, let go." Osamu stated.

"But…but…it failed!" Miki cried.

"It had such an amazing name, and it failed!" Kotone added.

Ryu and Osamu looked at each other and sighed, they were so hard to deal with when they got like this. Ryu then got up from his seat and picked Miki up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Can one of you get the other blubbering buffoon?"

"I guess I'll get her." Natsuo voiced.

"Mkay, let's go back to Soubi's." Ryu declared.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka ran as fast as he could with no particular destination in mind. Tears fell from his eyes and his scarf whipped around his face. _'Stupid Soubi! He acts like he cares, but I know he doesn't. He belongs to Seimei not me. Everything belongs to Seimei!' _the boy cried in his thoughts. He then slowed to a walk when he reached an unknown neighborhood; night had fallen, it was dark, almost no lighting, the houses seemed old and decrepit, all in all, it was a very cryptic area, and Ritsuka was alone and scared. Tears continued to fall from his face in fear and frustration; he pulled up the scarf to wipe away his tears until he remembered who had bought it for him. _'He always buys me things on Seimei's order, he's nice to me because of Seimei's order, everything he does is nothing but a lie!'_ Ritsuka became extremely angered and threw the scarf onto the ground, proceeding to run off again into the mysterious shadows.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!"

Soubi was running off in a random direction, he and Ritsuka weren't connected so he couldn't be completely sure where his sacrifice had gone off to, yet he continued to run and call out his name, in a desperate attempt to find him. He continued running until he stumbled across dark, obscure surroundings. He didn't think Ritsuka would go running into some unknown place, but he continued forward into the depths of dimness. The fighter then proceeded in his search for his sacrifice in a hectic sprint when suddenly Soubi tripped and fell to the ground. He cussed mildly for his clumsiness at a time like this, until he found what had tripped him; it was the scarf that he had bought for Ritsuka. Soubi picked up the scarf and then dashed forward with exceeding determination.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ritsuka collapsed against a nearby tree. He had been running for too long, and it was cold. The fragile teen was now seriously regretting throwing away the scarf, but it was long gone by now. Ritsuka drew himself up into a ball and attempted to retain as much heat as possible, continuing to cry. He was no longer frustrated or angry at Soubi, but more at himself; he had gone off running in some random direction because of his own stubbornness and now he was lost in the dark abyss.

He began taking deep breathes in a miserable attempt to calm himself, but upon hearing a rustling nearby, his breath became more hitched. More rustling came, followed by footsteps, and a bright light on Ritsuka's face.

There were three adult men, each one of them looking a few years older than Soubi.

"Well look what we have here, a cute little kid." One of them stating the obvious.

"It seems he's lost." The second one also stating what Ritsuka already knew himself.

"And cold. We should take him back to our place and warm him up." The third suggested with a snicker.

Ritsuka stared incredulously at them, he may be young, but not stupid, he knew what they were planning, and was absolutely terrified.

One of the men then proceeded to pick him up, holding him bridal style.

"You were right, he really is cute."

"Put me down!" Ritsuka shrieked as loud as he could, his voice cracking at the end, running in the cold had caused him to lose his voice. He squirmed and wiggled around, trying to free himself from the man's iron grip.

"Haha, you got some fight in you, that will be fun for later." One of the other men chuckled from behind him.

"I said put me do…mh" Ritsuka was interrupted by a pair of lips. They pressed down hard against his, and soon enough his tongue was in Ritsuka mouth, and the poor defenseless sacrifice felt completely disgusted.

Finally, when the older man ended the sloppy kiss, they all began heading back to the house the three shared.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" Soubi continued to call. He was losing hope that he would be able to find his sacrifice, but knew he must be near.

"I said put me do…" a low and horse voice screeched.

Soubi looked around, no matter how mangled or overwhelmed it may have been, he knew that voice, the voice of his precious Ritsuka.

He continued running in the direction of the voice until he saw the raven haired boy. He was with three unknown men, one of whom had his lips smashed against Ritsuka's. In anger and rage, Soubi jet forward, thrusting a kick into the man's side(the one who was holding Ritsuka). He let the neko boy go with a yelp of pain, and Ritsuka immediately ran into Soubi's chest, clutching him for dear life.

"Sou…Soubi…I was…so…scared…" he sniffled.

"I know, but I'm here, I'll always be here for you Ritsuka. I love you." The golden haired adult replied calmly.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" one of the men yelled.

"What would you like me to do with them Ritsuka?" the loyal and obedient fighter questioned, Soubi would have loved to have killed them all by now, but he knew that would be against Ritsuka's wishes.

"Don't kill them, just make them leave us alone."

"As you wish." Soubi then scooped Ritsuka up into his arms, and took care of the three men with a few punches and kicks to the gut.

After the three irritants were taken care of, Soubi headed back towards the amusement park, Ritsuka in his arms.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ugh, what's taking them so long to get back…" Osamu asked agitated.

They were all back at Soubi's, and had explained the current situation to a now sober Kio. He paced back and forth waiting for Soubi to return with the brat, it was getting ridiculously late.

"The fact that they aren't back yet even proves it more. My plan didn't just fail, it was massacred, beaten, bruised and burned to the ground!" Miki continued to wail, she hadn't let up for a moment since Soubi had run off looking for Ritsuka.

"And it had the most kick ass name! Why?" Kotone howled.

"Would you two shut up about your damn plan?! They're still out there, now shut up!" Kio yelled.

"You weren't the one who came up with such brilliance. You don't know how it feels!" Miki shouted back.

Arguments and pointless screaming raged on, and Ryu and Osamu were really hoping Ritsuka came back so they would stop the ear-splitting noises.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They had gone back into the amusement park; the park was lit up amazingly, everything in bright and neon colors, and headed toward the table where Ritsuka's friends and the Zeros were located previously.

"Looks like they're not here."

"Yeah…um..Soubi…I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to run off like that. I don't hate you." Ritsuka apologized.

"It's alright Ritsuka, I understand. Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

"Didn't we go on it earlier?" Ritsuka asked puzzled.

"Yes, but at night the view is so much more beautiful." Soubi lied, the lights were in fact beautiful, but nothing would ever compare to his sweet and innocent Ritsuka.

"Really…uh…ok then, let's go."

The two scurried off and onto the Ferris wheel, this time sitting right next to each other.

"I believe you dropped this." Soubi stated as he placed Ritsuka's scarf back on his neck.

Ritsuka blushed, unable to control his emotions, he grabbed the collar of Soubi shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was romantic, passionate, and increasing by the moment. Soubi slid his tongue into Ritsuka mouth, and had his hands groping wherever his sacrifice would allow. Ritsuka fell back onto the seat, Soubi on top of him, never breaking their kiss.

Finally Soubi pulled away, "Ritsuka, make me yours." He said pleadingly, as one of his hand found its way up Ritsuka's shirt.

"Not… he…here" the raven haired boy stuttered with an increasingly growing blush.

"My apartment?"

"As much as my friends and the Zeros would enjoy the show..." Ritsuka rolled his eyes, "I don't think a hung over Kio would enjoy the noise too much." Ritsuka stated smiling, his tail swinging teasingly.

"Perhaps a hotel room?" Soubi inquired, still completely shocked that the small boy would agree to his request.

"Fine." Ritsuka smiled again and pressed his lips to Soubi's lightly.

For the rest of the Ferris Wheel ride, Ritsuka rested his head on Soubi's shoulder, watching the display of light below them. Soubi staring down at Ritsuka with the upmost affection and one arm around the child's waist. As the ride began to slow, Ritsuka thought, _'He may be a liar, he may have been Seimei's, and he may a pervert. Yes, he may be all of those things, but I still managed to love him unconditionally, and I want him to be mine, and maybe, just maybe, there's the slight chance he feels the same'_

Finally, the two got off, and hopped on a bus to the nearest hotel.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Here's the newest chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I'm gonna see if I can finish this story before my school starts on Thursday, so the end is near! **

**Please Review!  
**


	9. You Abandoned Me!

**Thanks ****kawaii hime-sama and****Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan**** for the reviews, you guys have really kept my story going! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, Kouga Yun does.**

**Ch. 9: You Abandoned Me!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Where could they be?" Kio panicked.

Ritsuka and Soubi hadn't come back last night, and Kio was losing it. Osamu and Ryu were concerned as well, but kept it to themselves. The Zeros on the other hand, were occupied by messing with Kio, filling his head with unrealistic scenarios that may have happened to Soubi and Ritsuka.

"Maybe they got lost, had no modes of transportation, and had to sell their bodies in order to get back." Youji snickered.

"Hehe, maybe, or maybe they got attacked by raccoons." Natsuo chortled.

"Oh, course not! They're fine…I'm sure of it…" Kio replied in an extremely frightful voice.

Kotone and Miki on the other hand, seemed neither concerned nor were they poking fun at others; they weren't even weeping. Half way through the night, they're cries randomly stopped, and the rest of the time, they had small smiles plastered to their faces. No one was quite sure the meaning of these facial expressions until the front door to the apartment swung open, revealing a very content Soubi, and a very earless Ritsuka.

"So that's what those two were so satisfied about, they assumed since those two didn't come back, that their plan succeeded." Ryu muttered.

"It worked, it worked! My beautiful plan!" Miki shrieked.

"My amazingly named plan!" Kotone screamed.

The Zeros chuckled, "Good job Ritsuka, you went all night!"

Ritsuka face turned bright red; he was at a loss for words. The teen just pulled his scarf up to cover his face in embarrassment and stayed silent.

Kio's face was contorted in anger; he spent all night worrying about Sou-chan.

"Soubi! Pervert! You just can't keep it in your pants can you?" Kio yelled.

"Kio, I'm not a pervert." Soubi replied, mildly irritated.

"Really now, cause last time I checked, this thirteen year old had his ears yesterday!" Kio continued to shout, pointing at Ritsuka in fury.

"Kio, I completely agree with you." Miki intervened.

"You...you do?" Kio asked shocked.

"Mhm, my plan may have succeeded, but Soubi does have a complex. I think we should leave him alone and have him think about what he's done." Miki answered, as she stood up from her place on the couch, grabbed Kio's wrist and scurried out the door.

Ritsuka and Soubi exchanged confused looks, and unbeknownst to them, the rest of the teens understood Miki's leaving as a signal.

"Tch, Ritsuka making us look bad Natsuo, we always were talking about how having ears is annoying, and he beat us too it." Youji stated scornfully.

"Your right Youji, in fact, his earless head disgusts me."

"Same, let's leave." And with that, the two Zeros hurried out the door.

"Okay, what is going on? I mean, I lost my ears, big deal, why is everyone reacting this way?" Ritsuka questioned incredulously.

"Just don't talk to me Ritsuka!" Osamu shouted, "Now I'm the only one left in the group with ears! You abandoned me!" Osamu continued to shriek as she dashed from the door.

"I better go calm her down." Ryu replied, filtering out the door, leaving Soubi and Ritsuka alone.

"Very subtle guys." Ritsuka muttered under his breath.

Soubi simply smiled, even though Ritsuka's friends were odd, they could be considerate when the time came.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The seven were on the street outside of Soubi's apartment, six of them staring at Miki with curious eyes.

"So why did we leave?" Ryu asked.

"This is part three of the plan." Miki replied.

"Abandoning them is part of the plan?" Osamu inquired.

"Yep, we leave the rest to them. So, guys, you want to go to the zoo?" Miki smirked.

"Hell Yes! I've been waiting to ride me some Pandas!" Kotone squealed with delight.

With that, the adolescence began walking away, dragging a very unwilling Kio with them.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"It seems they left." Soubi stated.

"So it seems." Ritsuka replied, face still red from the Zeros comment, and his friend's actions.

"What would you like to do?'

"Um…Soubi, can I ask you something?"Ritsuka questioned timidly.

"Anything for you." Soubi smiled, kissing his sacrifice's forehead.

"If Seimei came back…"

"Another one of these questions, huh…" Soubi observed.

"Uh, yeah… If Seimei came back, would you still love me?"

"I would, now, and always, I love you Ritsuka." Soubi replied solemnly.

"If Seimei came back, and ordered you to go with him…who would you choose…"

Soubi opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by his sacrifice, "Don't answer immediately, think about it, think hard. If you lie, everything will fall apart."

Soubi thought over the question thoroughly, would he defy his God, or his love…

"Ritsuka, a life without you…is an impossibility." Soubi answered.

Ritsuka stared into his fighter's eyes, and sighed, "I love you Soubi."

"I love you Ritsuka." The blue eyed adult smiled.

"Um…Soubi…" the new found adult stuttered while chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yes." Soubi raised an eyebrow in expectancy.

"Um…uh…since we're alone and all…"

"Would you like a repeat of last night?" Soubi smirked.

"Ye…Yes…" the younger one answered, blushing profoundly.

Without another exchange of words, Soubi picked Ritsuka up, carrying him bridal style into him bedroom. The older one set his sacrifice down onto the bed, and proceeded to cover Ritsuka's face in warm, comforting kisses.

'_As much as I hate to admit it, this wouldn't have happened without Miki, Kotone, Ryu, and Osamu. Thanks to their "plan" I realized Soubi really does care.'_

"Ritsuka?" Soubi queried after he wasn't receiving any reaction.

"Huh, uh…yes?"

"You seem distracted."

"Uh…yeah, just thinking about how I'll have to thank them later, and how they'll rub it in my face."

Soubi chuckled, "I see, well then…shall we continue?"

"Mhm" Ritsuka said with a smile, reflecting on how he hadn't been this happy in a long while.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The sun was setting, and the group of seven was heading back to Soubi's apartment, reminiscing about the day's exciting events. Kotone had in fact, gotten to ride the Panda's, and believe it or not, the manager (at a different zoo) came out and offered them a behind the scenes tour for her bravery.

Once they had arrived about five blocks away from the apartment, Youji's phone vibrated.

"Hello…yeah…okay…we'll be right there…bye Nagisa-sensei." Youji hung up the phone, and then explained the situation.

"That was our teacher. It looks like Natsuo and I have to go. Bye guys, it was nice creating chaos with you." Youji smiled.

"Your contributions were very much appreciated." Miki replied.

They all exchanged goodbyes, and when finished, Youji took Natsuo's hand, and the two began running off I the opposite direction.

"Hey Miki?"

"Yes Kotone?"

"Do you think Ritsuka and Soubi are done screwing each other yet?"

Kio's face went pale, he had forgotten that possibility could have happened while they were gone. _'Knowing Soubi and his pervertedness, they've probably been doing it ever since we've left.' _Kio thought angrily.

"They should be, and in the off chance they aren't, we get a show."

"Oh! Let's hurry back then!" Kotone shrieked excitedly.

The teens then began to sprint toward the apartment, leaving Kio to try and catch up. Upon arriving, Kotone swung the door open swiftly and practically kicked down the bedroom door. What she found was a sleeping Soubi, and a very drowsy and confused Ritsuka naked under the covers of the bed. Kotone sighed in disappointment, and closed the door, scuttling back into the living room area.

"We missed it." Kotone mumbled sadly to the rest of them.

"There's always next time!" Osamu cheered.

"Haha, you right, we've all summer!" Kotone replied, automatically perking up.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Back in the bedroom Ritsuka just continued to shake his head, smiling as he did so. He scooted himself closer to Soubi's sleeping form, snuggling into his chest.

'_This is going to be a very hectic summer… but, at least I have Soubi…" _Ritsuka thought, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

The small raven haired angel, lightly chuckled to himself, and then fell into a dreamy sleep, a smile spread across his features, his body intertwined with his fighter's.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Okay guys, this was the last chapter! I wanted to finish it before school started, and here it is! In all its glory!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**I'm hoping to start a few other Loveless stories as well during the school year, but thanks to my busy schedule, the updates would be slow. **

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading and enjoy the rest of your summer! **


End file.
